¿¡Por qué tú?
by ShadoShiro
Summary: La vida de Len es fácil, exceptuando a lo relacionado con su familia, es bueno en todo, más todo se volverá complicado cuando su gemela Rin, una genio en persona, se vuelva su maestra en secundaria.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Aún recuerdo el año anterior, apenas tenía 14 años, y era un demonio, no he cambiado... pero, supongo que ahora soy peor. Recuerdo como hicimos, yo, Piko y Oliver, que nuestro antiguo profesor se fuera de la escuela. Fue un gran triunfo, tenía hartos a la mitad de la clase. La verdad es que a mí no, nunca se me ha hecho difícil nada, y solo no destaco más de lo que hago ahora por inercia, ya que no quiero ser odiado, solo envidiado hasta un punto.

El caso es que ahora debe venir alguien nuevo para reemplazarlo, no se nos ha dicho nada al respecto, y ya falta una semana para el inicio de las clases. Solo espero que sea alguna profesora bien buena, que ocupe bastante escote, que tenga una falda bien corta y ajustada y que le gusten los chicos, lo digo porque ya me ha pasado, que coquetees y te escupan el "Soy lesbiana" en la cara.

Es extraño que haya pensado eso cuando acababa de llegar a casa. Mis padres están viendo la TV, parece que no notaban mi presencia. Me ofusqué gracias a eso, supongo que es comprensible.

— ¡Tadaima! (N/A: No me resistí, lo siento, quería evitar el escribir incluyendo palabras en "Japonés".)— Grité, con toda la intención de que se giraran a mirarme, un poco de atención no me haría mal.

— Bienvenido— dijo mi Madre, Lenka, sin despegar los ojos del televisor. Choqué los dientes, ¡Demonios!, sí que me molesta.

— ¡¿Podrían girar un momento y verme?!—

— ¡Podrías por lo menos dejar de ser el centro de atención por un momento! ¡¿Sabes?!— Gritó mi padre, Rinto, tan agresivo como siempre. — Deberías ser más como tu hermana... Ella es más responsable, centrada, ¡Imagínate!— terminó de hablar, siempre ella, siempre han querido que sea igual que ella... Puede ser mi gemela pero, ¡Ambos somos muy diferentes!.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma... La tabla de planchar andante había entrado por aquella puerta, sacando sus zapatos y dejándolos donde todos. Claro que ella los deja de una forma perfecta, ordenada, no como yo, que he dejado uno allí y otro debajo del mueble de las llaves, si no me equivoco. Se acercó un poco y dijo en un tono suave:

— Tadaima— Yo callé y giré mi rostro, si ellos no me saludaban, yo no la saludaría a ella.

— ¡Bienvenida!— dijeron mis progenitores al unísono, con entusiasmo, _igual que a mí_. No pude resistir aquella escena, y fui hacia mi cuarto, sin antes, escuchar como esa vocecita aguda, decía

— ¡Estoy en casa, Len!— Me regresé sin poder evitarlo, me molesta que a veces sea tan hipócrita, y finja que nada pasa entre nosotros.

— No es necesario que lo digas, ¡con ese alboroto que armas cada vez que llegas!

— Dice el chico que llega a casa gritando, querido— dijo en intenciones de molestarme — Se escuchaba desde afuera, todo.—

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de llamarme querido!?— dije, ya que no tenía respuesta a eso.

— Entonces ahora cómo te llamo... a ver... Her-ma-ni-to.— dijo seguido de una risa, ¡Dios, es insoportable!.

— ¡YO soy el mayor! ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme así!... ¡Menos si pareces una chica de 13 años!

— Solo por unos minutos, y sí, es cierto, puedes que te veas mayor, pero, psicológicamente, YO soy la mayor.— Dijo, por último, imitando mi tono. Nuevamente, en el clavo.

— ¡ARRRRGGGGG! ¡Debo agradecer que ya estoy por entrar a clases! ¡Eres una molestia!— Reclamé, sacando una sonrisa burlesca de su parte, no entendí por qué, ahora, me arrepiento de haber dicho eso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Así que eso quieres?... Como quieras... Cariño~— Dijo seguido de una risita del mismo tipo, había despertado al mismo demonio. Luego, giró, dándome la espalda. Agitando si cabello relativamente corto y dejando ese aroma a shampoo de naranjas y perfume de estas mismas en el ambiente, lo reconozco, es exquisito. — Y, te recuerdo, de que ya he sacado mi título en la Uni.—

— ¡Que no me llames cariño!

Mi hermana suele ser bastante calmada, digo, no suele ser impulsiva, nunca se ha enojado con alguien que no sea yo, tengo la habilidad de sacarla de sus casillas, y cuando se le saca de sus casillas, es dispuesta a todo. Lo digo por experiencia propia obviamente.

Y en ese momento esa chica molesta estaba hablando con nuestros padres, estaba algo lejos, no es que quisiera escuchar como para acercarme, aunque, logré captar las palabra que ella dijo, ya que hablaba en un tono fuerte, como si quisiera que yo la escuchara.

— Bueno, saben que estudié pedagogía en general, creo que decidí de qué clase quiero ocuparme... Estaré bien con **Secundaria**.—

Un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Connichiwa, Minna-san!. Este es el prólogo de un nuevo proyecto que se me pasó por la cabeza esta tarde, espero el apoyo de ustedes, estimadas personas que están leyendo, está algo corto porque es el prólogo. Ojalá les guste. <strong>

**Bueno, ¡Felices fiestas!. Y, por cierto, pienso subir el próximo capítulo en poco tiempo. **

**¡Ya-neee~!**


	2. Cap 1: Venganza

Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el puesto que me asignaron, primera hora: Matemáticas. Me habían informado hace poco que el profesor nuevo era chica, y que, por cierto, era profesora de este mismo ramo. También me informaron que aquella mujer cumplía con _todos mis requisitos_. Pero no me dijeron nada más, era extraño, como si quisieran "Sorprenderme" de alguna manera. Bastante temprano sentía como unos zapatos con el típico sonido de "Tacón, punta" se acercaban al aula.

Lo primero que vi de ella fue una contorneada pierna, larga y nívea, en una palabra; perfecta. Luego lo que siguió me dejó helado, es cierto, cumplía con todos mis requisitos, ella era perfecta. Con aquella falda corta la cual todos veían y quedaban babeando, un escote no muy pronunciado pero que dejaba ver algo, y, por cierto, una belleza. Pero, había un problema:

Ella era Rin, mi hermana. Y eso cambiaba todo.

Sin aviso previsto, la tomé de la muñeca, de una manera poco suave y la saqué del agua. Solo dos personas sabían de la existencia de Rin, eso no estaba bien. Ella me miró con sorpresa, yo solo no sabía que pensar, sí, estaba preocupado, ¿será porque casi me excito con solo verla, y porque todos, incluyéndome, la comimos con la mirada? Demonios, me siento de lo peor. Además... ¿No que Rin era plana?... ¡Qué demonios!

— ¡Len! ¡Ya, suéltame!— Dijo, pronto noté que le estaba haciendo daño, le solté, viendo como aquella piel blanca se tornaba de inmediato de un tono rojizo.

— Lo siento... Pero ahora, hay algo más importante, quítate esa falda. — Me miró sorprendida, ¡ups! Creo que lo malinterpretó.

— ¡Pe-pervertido! ¡Soy tu hermana!— dijo más roja que un tomate... quería burlarme de ella, pero habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!— me apresuré en decir. —... Solo que no me gusta que MI hermana sea vista por algún tipo. — giré mi rostro, no entiendo cómo yo, el Gran Len Kagamine, me había sonrojado solo por eso... más con, ¡Ella!

No lo pensé mucho, me quité los pantalones que llevaba puestos y se los entregué, ella se vio nerviosa, seguramente no imaginaba que llevara puesto el short que se ocupa en deporte, ella miró, perpleja. Sosteniendo el pantalón como sin saber qué hacer. Suspiré.

— Apresúrate, ya. — ella me seguía mirando como si nada. — ¿No que eres muy lista? ¡Cámbiate!

—... Pe-pero... estamos en medio pasillo.— dijo en un tono casi imperceptible, mirando tímida el piso.

— ¡YA!— grité de lo nervioso que estaba. Ella solo se asustó, no pude evitar corregirme. — ..Si no hay nadie en el pasillo, además, el baño está muy lejos.

Ella comenzó a bajar su falda, no sin antes decir "¡No veas!", obligarme a cerrar los ojos, cubrirlos con mis manos, y girarme en dirección opuesta por si acaso. El pensar que en ese momento que sexy hermanita estaba con las bragas expuestas me hizo sentirme... caliente. Luego pensé en lo que pasaría si cualquier otro tipo la estuviera viendo, eso me hizo girarme y vigilar nuevamente que nadie estuviera, aunque... mis ojos se movieron por sí solos.

En cuanto me giré a verla, se sonrojó hasta la coronilla, y se enojó claramente.

— ¡Te dije que no vieras!— gritó, tomando su zapato con un taco mortífero y amenazando con lanzarlo. No tuve otra que decir mis intenciones.

— ¡E-espera!— grité — Lo digo, porque es mucho mejor que te vea tu hermano que cualquier otro tipo, así me encargo de vigilar a que nadie más esté.

— Mejor, cúbreme, así es más seguro.— Asentí con la cabeza y me puse delante de ella, en poco ya llevaba puesto mi pantalón, fue extraño, sentir como una chica que se vestía detrás tuyo, ya he pasado por eso muchas veces... pero esta, es diferente. Sentía que algo faltaba, y ella no parecía dispuesta a moverse además.

Entonces noté que ese escote era demasiado, sin dudarlo me saqué mi chaqueta, y se la entregué, Rin esta vez no protesto y se la puso rápido. Luego, miró al piso. Esto era incómodo, y parece que no solo para mí, no entendía por qué hacía esto, siempre la he odiado, pero no quiero que le pase nada... soy tonto, ¿no?

— ...Sí que eres celoso— dijo en un tono un poco bajo, aun mirando el piso, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, tal vez solo quiere esquivar mi mirada.

— Si no te vistieras así no lo sería— eso sonó como lo que un novio psicópata diría, que mal.

— Parezco chico. — dijo aún más bajo, esta vez elevando la cabeza un poco... La examiné de pies a cabeza, sentía su mirada acusatoria clavándome, la verdad, se veía... linda.

— No estás mal. — dije de la manera más seca que pude, ella sonrió levemente. Aún sin moverse. — Hey, tienes clases que atender, ¡Muévete!... ah sí, también tenemos que hablar de esto, no te escapas. — Ella solo me miró, parecía sorprendida. Luego de un leve empujón que le di ella abrió el umbral de la puerta, caminó de manera tortuosamente lenta hasta llegar a la mitad del salón.

Yo regresé a mi puesto, intentando ignorar todos esos murmullos que atentaban en contra de mí y Rin, también he de decir que esas miradas inquisidoras me estaban ya molestando… digo, ¿A quién no?. Solo esperaba que ella llegara allí y se presentase, como debía de ser, pero, eso no sucedía. Me molestaba escuchar las conclusiones del por qué le entregué mi ropa, o por qué estuvimos tanto tiempo solos afuera, me molestaba, ella era Rin, no pueden tocarla así como así. Solo rogaba que ella no lo estuviera escuchando.

Más ya pasando varios minutos ella seguía allí, en blanco, parada mirando el piso, quedando a la mitad de su trayectoria. Todos empezaron a callar, esto ya era raro… Esta vez tuve que pensar en qué haría, la verdad es que creo que sé lo que está pasando; solo había visto esto una vez antes, es un bloqueo, se ha puesto muy nerviosa y seguramente las circunstancias no solucionan nada, debe de estar escuchando todos esos cuchilleos, y, aunque se vea tan madura y superior, tengo claro que ella es solo una chica de nuestra edad, no creo que sea capaz de sobrellevar todo esto. No sé si lo que ahora haga sirva de apoyo de alguna manera, pero, aquí vamos…

Me levanté de la silla nuevamente y me acerqué a ella, con cautela puse mi mano en su hombro, intentado dar alguna señal de apoyo, me cuesta bastante, no me llevo bien con ella, no la entiendo, y ella tampoco a mí, pero, es mi hermana, y tengo que ayudarla de alguna manera.

−Tranquila, tú puedes− Atiné a decir, ella, de repente se puso rígida, obviamente había notado mi presencia, estoy seguro que está al tanto de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor en este momento. Tal vez no pensaba que fuera a apoyarla.

− Está bien— dijo, con la voz un poco temblorosa, su tono era extrañamente natural, hace mucho que no la oía así.

Frunció el ceño infantilmente, con determinación, y me miró, sus ojos eran muy brillantes, no como los míos, los de ella representaban todo lo que sentía en el momento, y, aun así, no pude entenderlo.

— Ahora, Kagamine, ve a tu puesto. — Su voz era monótona, más, no pude evitar sonreír un poco, la había ayudado, le había sido útil, de alguna forma.

Regresé mientras veía como se sentaba cómodamente en la mesa del maestro, todos la miraban con atención, algunos decían alegres: "Hemos perdido la mitad de la clase.".

— Ahora, todos ustedes me van a prestar atención. Primero, mi nombre es Rin, mi apellido Kagamine, no permitiré que nadie me llame Rin, ténganlo claro. Tengo quince años, nací el veintisiete de diciembre, en Japón, obviamente. ¿Quieren oír más? ¿O empiezo con la clase? —

Todos no parecieron pensarlo nada, y la mayoría al unísono dijo: "Continúe, por favor, Kagamine-Sensei." Ella sonrió satisfecha.

— Aun así, no se la llevarán tan fácil, que quede claro, después de hablar, me harán un resumen de lo dicho con cien palabras, no tardarán más de cinco minutos en hacerlo— muy lista, hermanita, de esa manera seguramente sabrá lo capaces que somos cada uno. —Bien, se estarán preguntando, ¿Cómo es que yo, teniendo su misma edad, sea su maestra?, la razón es porque he estado adelantando desde pequeña, he estudiado en vacaciones, diciendo que a la edad de los 8 años ya había adelantado 2 grados. Soy superdotada. Mi familia.. — mi estómago se revolvió, ¿es que acaso me involucraría en esto?.

— Consiste en mis dos padres y mi hermano gemelo, mi madre y padre se llama Rinto y Lenka, respectivamente, y mi gemelo… bueno, supongo que ya lo notaron, ¿no? — Todos se me quedaron mirando, bajé mi cabeza, avergonzado, ella estaba logrando su cometido, dejarme mal. —Mis padres sacaron las mejores notas en la escuela, y la universidad, al parecer también tenían un CI alto, por lo cual, no crean que Len se queda atrás, su coeficiente intelectual es igual al mío, solo que él no lo sabe utilizar. Al fin y al cabo, somos gemelos. —

Nuevamente empezaron a hablar de nosotros, los muy tontos se lamentaban por la idea de pensar que yo podría cogerme a mi propia gemela, otros solo decían "Son idénticos" y yo, yo solo caí en la mesa, agotado.

—Ahhhgg…— dije molesto, al parecer no me agradecía en lo absoluto el haberla apoyado, ¡Juro que nunca más la ayudaré en nada!

—¿No es cierto, cariño? — dijo con la sola intención de hacer leña con el árbol caído, sabiendo que lo que yo diría, sería inevitable.

—¡Que NO me llames así! — Grité enojado — ¡Eres muy infantil! ¡Madura un poco, joder! Además, ¡Eres una malagradecida! — Su cara se deformó con la última frase, parece que eso sí le llegó. Tomó airé, y dijo en una voz baja.

—Lo siento, no debí haberme pasado. — Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando? —Aunque, te podría expulsar por faltarme el respeto, no lo haré, debemos quedar a mano. — Ella tenía claro que yo no podía ser expulsado, mis padres me matarían, y aunque ya no me importa lo que piensen, simplemente no quiero poner las cosas peor. Me tiene en la palma de su mano, y lo sabe.

Pronto todos empezamos a hacer el resumen, debía ser con la mayoría de las cosas que dijo, justamente faltaban 6 minutos, si es que mi celular no falla.

No tuve necesidad de recordar nada, de alguna manera la conocía, seguramente mejor que nadie. Luego se lo entregué, me sentí humillado. Ella, de manera extremadamente rápida –Digo, sus ojos no podían verse de tan rápido que se movían. Ya casi terminaba, hasta que, llegó al mío, frunció el ceño después de leerlo y me llamó, me acerqué sin entender mucho, ella me miró como si apenas supiera mi nombre, seguía siendo extraño. Y dijo:

—Len, ¿Sabes? Yo solo pedí 100 palabras, no 564. Además, aquí hay información que no dije. — Yo solo sonreí, quería salir ya de clases, ya que había quedado con Miki, además, sabía que Rin me estaría evitando para no hablar sobre el por qué es ahora mi profesora. Más que todo porque no tiene un buen argumento para ganar en esta conversación. —… Está bien, solo porque escribiste demasiado. — Suspiré, listo para irme. Apreté un poco más la coleta que llevaba puesta, y… —…Etto… Len, ¿Crees que pueda ir contigo? — No tendría problema, y no creo que su compañía no es de lo peor, pero… quedé con Miki, y no quiero que Rin vea que salgo con 2 chicas a la vez –En realidad son 4 pero es casi lo mismo- ya que Rin solo conoce a Gumi, más que todo, me extraña que sean tan buenas amigas, supongo que si sabe que estoy engañando a su amiga no me lo perdonaría.

—No. — dije, mi voz sonó seca, ella pareció hacer una mueca rara, pero después sonrió como si nada.

—Ya-ya veo… no importa, igualmente me vería obligada a socializar algún día. — Después se alejó, su paso se veía alterado, como si se quisiera alejar rápido, creo que me estoy poniendo muy detallista, debo de estar alucinando.

.

.

.

—Nee Lenny~ — dijo Miki con una voz sensual. Me acerqué y la tomé de la cintura, ella soltó su aliento en mi oreja, me hizo estremecer, tenía muchas ganas hoy.

—¿Qué quieres? — dije como si no fuera obvio, ella me lamió la oreja en respuesta. —Oh… ya veo.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Capítulo, espero que les guste :D. Intenté agregar algo de humor.. aunque no es lo mío -Pone que es de humor pero no es lo suyo... sii claaaro- . Len es un buen hermano, pero es mal chico. <strong>

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir: ¡Feliz Navidad! **

**¡Gracias por sus Rewiews, de veras que te insentivan a ir adelante! Y sí, lo sé, le cambié el título y un poco el Summary, pero es que el título era muy largo, y el summary muy.. no sé, malo.**

**Bueno, todo. ¡Ya-neee!.**


	3. Cap 2: Conociéndolos

POV General:

La joven Rin caminaba –si es que a eso se le puede llamar caminar- con esfuerzo, ya que sus tacos se lo impedían, moverse con naturalidad, miró a su alrededor, sabía que no podía socializar ni hacerse amiga de algún alumno, no era conveniente. Más los maestros también estaban apartados, y una timidez le invadió, haciendo que se acorralase en una esquina de la cafetería para maestros, se sentara y llamara a Gumi.

—¡Gumi! — dijo ya en contacto con la chica de cabello verdes, similares al pasto bien cuidado.

—_Hola Rin-chan, ¿Cómo va todo en tu trabajo?_ — Dijo Gumi por el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldita! — Gritó furiosa.

— _¡Shhhh! _— Le calló — _Estoy en clase._

—Todo es tú culpa, si no fuera por tu idea de ponerme esa ropa corta no tendría que estar ocupando ropa de chico ahora — Gumi rió ligeramente, y es que siempre Rin llegaba a ella con muchas anécdotas bastantes singulares. Aunque, esa risa no le causó ni un poco de gracia a nuestra irritada rubia. — ¡No te rías!

—_A ver, explícame todo, tanto, el maestro ya está por quedarse dormido_ — Dijo aquella singular amiga que tenía Rin, quien, siempre tenía un humor sorprenderte, su estado positivo de ánimo no cambiaba por nada.

Rin resopló, no podía enojarse con ella, podría decirse que es su mejor amiga.

—Verás, llegué al aula, ¡supieras que andar con tacos es tan doloroso!... No entiendo cómo le hacen.

—_Eso le pasa a las chicas novatas, tú nunca habías ocupado esas "cosas" como sueles decirlo antes_. — Explicó Gumi tranquilamente, pues ella sí que tenía experiencia en esas cosas, ella era casi lo contrario a Rin, pues la rubia siempre pasaba de mal humor, aunque no se notara y también, ésta no se preocupaba por sí misma, al contrario de Gumi.

—Bueno, la cosa es que llegué. Empezaron a hablar sobre mí, y Len, ¡demonios su cara no tenía precio! ¡Quería partirme de la risa! — Dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

—_¡El volumen, Rin!_

—Ok, ok… Después de eso me sentí observada, nunca me había sentido tan observada. Y tu novio va, me toma, me saca del aula, y me obliga cambiarme la ropa por una de chico — Simplificó Rin, no podía decir todo al pie de la letra, menos a su novia. — ¡Todo tú culpa! ¡Después me dio tanta vergüenza entrar! —

— _¿Y lo lograste?, digo, ¿funcionó todo como lo habías ensayado?_ — Rin asintió, como si por teléfono eso pudiera expresarse. — ¿Rin?

— ¡Ah sí, claro! — Dijo al notar lo idiota que había sido —En todo caso, ¿por qué crees que esa ropa la ocuparía una maestra? — Había tenido la duda desde el principio, pero no quería preguntar, a Gumi no le gustaba que la cuestionaran, eso era algo en lo que ambas se parecían.

—_Porque Luka-sensei siempre va vestida así_ — Respondió la adolescente con simpleza.

— ¿Luka?... No sé por qué, pero su nombre me suena... — Dijo Rin mientras rascaba su nuca, intentando recordar donde pudo haberlo escuchado.

—_Es un nombre muy peculiar, dudo que se trate de otra persona_— aseguró.

—… Creo que escuché a Len hablar de ella— dijo Rin, casi segura que así era, tenía muy buena memoria. Aunque se preguntaba que le sucedía a Gumi con eso.

Más por el otro lado, Gumi temblaba de pies a cabeza, simplemente el escuchar a Len y Luka en una misma frase hacía que le dieran ganas de llorar. Y, sin querer creerlo, preguntó esperanzada.

— _¿Hace cuánto?_ — su voz era agresiva, más enérgica que de costumbre. Rin se asustó un poco, intentó recordar y dijo, no muy segura:

—Hace como un año, fue en septiembre si no me equivoco. — Gumi calló, terriblemente sorprendida, puede que fuera por otra cosa, aun así, le costaba creerlo, ella conocía bien a Len como para saberlo, por eso no se encontraba bien, en absoluto.

—_Ahh… ¿Sa-sabes? El profesor me ha pillado, adiós. _— su voz era seca, extraña. Sin pasar ni un segundo, la peli-verde cortó, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

—¿Gu…mi? — preguntó preocupada, para después darse cuenta que acababa de cortar. Se quedó viendo el teléfono, sin entender ni un poco lo que pasaba y preguntándose lo mismo.

Pronto sintió aquello que todo el mundo siente cuando alguien le está mirando, ante esa presión, buscó a esa persona, y no le fue muy difícil, pues estaba frente a ella, es más, se preguntó por qué no la había notado antes. Era un hombre joven, su ropa era sencilla y casual; solo un jeans gris, una chaqueta de cuero color café abierta, una playera blanca con un cuello circular y rayas en toda ella, la rayas eran azules, como la bufanda que llevaba puesta, era un hermoso azul, un azul rey. El chico que tenía en frente era alto, y su piel era muy blanca, era hasta un poco más clara que la de ella, llegando a ser un tono blanco, sin exagerar. Su cuerpo no era muy esbelto, pero se veía extrañamente varonil, a decir verdad, su hermano en comparación era una niña. No parecía totalmente un hombre maduro, más con aquel rostro que tenía, y no era el rostro en sí, que por cierto era bastante masculino. Sino eran los ojos, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo singular, una vitalidad, una alegría digna a un niño pequeño.

Después de mucho tiempo de contacto ojo a ojo entre ambos –Para nada incómodo, por cierto- el adulto desconocido sonrió, sus ojos estaban en lo cierto, sus sonrisa despreocupada y reluciente era como la de un inocente infante. Rin se sonrojó inconscientemente, aunque este sonrojo solo era un leve tono rosa, que hacía que su rostro se viera más tierno.

— ¡E-es incómodo que me quedes viendo! — no hay que olvidar que Rin es muy tímida, y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era bajar la cabeza y mirar un punto fijo sin sentido.

—Soy Kaito Shion (N/A: Todos sabemos que le "Shion" fue asignado por las fans, pero neeeh.) , un gusto conocerla. — Dijo el chico con su amplia sonrisa nuevamente, su voz era clara y madura, pero con el tono enérgico que Gumi suele utilizar. El muro de Rin era tan penetrable, que con una sonrisa siempre caía, y esta, no fue la excepción.

—Rin, Kagamine Rin, también un gusto— correspondió con una sonrisa a la amable actitud del joven, su sonrisa era brillante y tímida, como ella misma. Simplemente ella era el significado de la palabra ternura.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres hermana de Kagamine-kun! — Dijo aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios, Rin asintió, para nuevamente mirar al piso. "Qué extraño, por como lucía hubiera creído que era más… adulto." Pensó extrañada. — ¿Te pasa algo?... te he visto cojeando de camino… — Rin se sobresaltó, comenzando a tensarse más aún, "¡Qué vergüenza, de paso ha visto lo ridícula que soy!... quiero morir." Pensaba deseando realmente que la tierra le tragara.

—S-si…— dijo como pudo, pues ella había sido educada, sabía que no podía dejar sin responder una pregunta.

— ¿No sueles andar con tacones? — Kaito ya había adivinado todo, la rubia era primeriza, seguramente intentó probar con tacones guiándose por aquel estereotipo de maestra sexy que seguramente quería, aunque, ¿Acaso eso no era muy inmaduro para una adulta? Poco tardó en notar que ella no lo era. Tragó fuertemente saliva, ya se sentía comprometido con la niña, no podía dejarla guiarse por su cuenta… ¡Qué lío! — ¿Quieres que te oriente un poco?

A Rin se le iluminaron los ojos, y sin titubear dijo un "¡Sí!" enérgico, seguido de un "… por favor" recordando que estaba hablando con un adulto. Kaito sonrió un poco, la actitud de ella parecía predecible.

—Entonces ven conmigo. — dijo esperando que ella captara y se pusiera a su lado, lo que pasó, con la tímida actitud de ella, quien no paraba de mirar el piso.

Kaito necesitaba averiguar cómo pudo ese director –Que le había parecido tan razonable- pudo permitir que una menor de edad se volviera profesora, ¡Y trabajara! sabiendo que es penado por la ley. Debía ser persuasivo, y preguntarle en un momento oportuno… lástima que no tuviera esa cualidad y que en menos de un minuto el interrogatorio había vuelto.

—Y… ¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó por si sus ojos le fallaban, o por la genética de la rubia era la engañosa, aunque fue _demasiado_ directo con el asunto, y como Rin es tan nerviosa no paró de tartamudear en ningún momento.

—Qui-quin...ce— completó con dificultad, dejando algo extrañado a Kaito, quien, sabiendo que su pregunta era ya natural al decirle su edad, preguntó con toda confianza.

— ¿Y… cómo-

Fue interrumpido, a Rin extrañamente le molestaba la pregunta, sabía que era impertinente interrumpir a una persona hablando, más si era adulta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Te-tengo un título ya, mi coe…ficiente es un poco más alto… y … — y no sabía cómo terminar la frase, la verdad es que ella tiene una naturaleza bastante presumida y avasallante, por eso mismo era odiada en la escuela, y tuvo que aprender a comportarse, pero le era difícil la mayoría de las veces, y ésta era una de ellas. No encontraba la manera de terminar la frase y seguir sonando humilde… ¡No podía arruinarlo todo nuevamente!

Kaito logró con su limitada percepción captar que no iba a hablar más, pero eso no era problema, había logrado dar la idea. Notó que se veía aún más tensa de lo que estaba ya, "¡Qué extraño! -Pensaba- Creía que ya trataba con adultos" y así era, hasta la misma rubia se extrañaba, sabía que era una ocasión especial, ¡Pero no creía que tanto! En estas pocas horas de la mañana le habían pasado más cosas que en toda su aburrida vida junta.

—Comprendo, qué particular tu caso. Bueno, ¿Y por qué clase vas?... debes de estar informada de los cambios que se han producido este año en el instituto, puede que sea algo extraño y terriblemente innovador, pero, se ha pensado que cada curso votará por el profesor que desee para todas las materias. Excepto física, claro está. —

Rin suspiró de alivio cuando el peli-azul dijo eso último, aun así, ella no estaba enterada, y le sorprendió bastante.

—No voy por ninguna clase en particular — dijo ya, con más confianza — apenas he conocido la de los chicos de quince y la verdad me gustaría ver un poco. — mintió, de seguro iba por los de quince, aún deseaba vengarse por todas las cosas que ese jodido chico de coleta alta le había hecho pasar.

—Qué mal que hayas partido con la peor de las clases… esa clase— dijo con un suspiro, con un aire de cariño y reprensión mezclado. —Es muy especial. — dijo cerrando el tema, más Rin no lo permitiría, él querría cambiar a otro de seguro y ella se manejaba muy bien en aquel, por eso, continuó con otro punto.

—Creo que el sistema es bastante bueno, suele haber diferencia entre los maestros por las diferentes manera que tienen estos mismos de aplicar el aprendizaje, y también que los alumnos sean quienes lo decidan, ya que la afinidad entre el maestro y clase puede facilitar el trabajo de ambas partes. —

— ¡Concuerdo contigo! — dijo viendo que la había subestimado, seguramente sería una gran maestra. -La verdad es que Kaito saca conclusiones muy rápidamente, no lo culpen.- Terminó con una sonrisa, que fue acompañada con la risita de la adolescente.

El ambiente que había alrededor era de flores y tonitos rosas, ambos se agradaban, y era ya un hecho para la cotilla maestras y alumnas que veían y susurraban cual estupidez que algo de cierto tenía.

—Creo que ya es hora que veas a tu grupo de compañeros ¿No? Déjame presentarte a esta gentuza particular que tenemos aquí. — dio mientras apuntaba una banca en donde los maestros reían y bebían café. Rin se tensó, logrando asentir no muy segura.

Así ambos llegaron a dicha banca, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella, inquisitivas.

—Te ves muy joven— dijo una mujer de unos treinta años, quien la examinaba se pies a cabeza, Rin solo miraba el piso, terriblemente incómoda. La formularia de esa pregunta recibió un codazo de una joven rubia, bastante brusco cabe decir. —… ah, si — dijo con molestia mirando a la rubia quien poseía un moño inclinado un poco hacia el lado derecho. —Me llamo Lily…. un gusto.

—Pe-perdónala linda, esta Lily es una cabezota sin remedio— dijo una mujer de cabellos turquesa, que le llegaban un poco más abajo del hombro, los llevaba separados en dos coletas bastante disimuladas hacia atrás, se veía extrañamente infantil y madura al mismo tiempo. —Me llamo Hatsune Miku, soy la maestra de música y vocalización en este lugar, un gusto conocerte, linda.

Rin se sintió cómoda con la amable actitud de Miku, sonrió ya hablándole a ambas.

—Me llamo Kagamine Rin, un gusto también conocerlos a todos. Respondiendo a su interrogante, Lily-san — dijo sin saber el apellido de ésta — tengo quince años, más no se preocupen, las clases estarán bien a mi cuidado.

—…Oh, eres la hermana de Len, ¿No? — dijo una voz lejana y femenina, la persona que había hablado se acercaba a todos, Rin se extrañaba, "¿Quién es ella para llamar a Len por su nombre?" pensaba algo enojada, pues no confiaba en que un adulto se refiriera a su hermano así. La joven vio a la chica, era mucho más alta que ella, con hermosos, largos y sedosos cabellos rosas mucho más formada y vestía como Gumi le había hecho vestir, pudo deducirlo, "Ella… es Luka", tembló un poco, esa mujer le daba mala espina, pero ella no se dejaba llevar por eso, con una voz ligeramente temblorosa dijo "Sí" —Yo soy Megurine Luka, me especializo principalmente en las clases de química y ciencias, más, como todos aquí, sé bastante de todos los demás ramos…

—Ciertamente. — Dijo Rin, afirmando la indirecta que le mandó la peli-rosada —Yo me especializo en matemáticas, y también sé lo suficiente de las demás materias— dijo intentando preservar la humildad, segura que sabía mucho más que ella en Química y ciencias.

— ¿¡Pero cómo una mocosa como tú va a saber tanto?! — dijo Lily nuevamente sin medir palabras, Rin se puso muy nerviosa, y perdió todo el valor que tenía antes, Lily fue nuevamente golpeada por la joven de moño inclinado, quien tenía unos ojos color miel llenos de enfado. —Lo... Siento— dijo la golpeada con un puchero, más ella seguía nerviosa, no podía hablar. Kaito lo notó, él se había dado cuenta de cuanto le cuesta no ponerse nerviosa, y había visto que había entrado en confianza en un momento, para todo echarlo a perder, se enfadó inevitablemente.

—Es superdotada… — dijo Kaito, en un tono de desprecio hacia ella, como diciéndole "Es mejor que tú, Lily", expresando lo que Rin se esforzaba en no decir ni demostrar de manera alguna.

— ¡Ok! ¡Entendí! ¡Llevémonos bien, mocosa! — dijo la misma Lily con una sonrisa y esa extraña picardía que desprendía, alzando su mano en busca de un apretón. Rin encontró una comodidad en ello, y comprendió que ella no lo hacía con mala intención, correspondió al apretón, con timidez, al contrario de la otra Rubia, quien le apretó hasta dejar la blanca muñeca de Rin nuevamente roja, a ésta le dolió bastante, pues tenía la muñeca sensible gracias al idiota de su hermano.

—Por cierto, Yo soy Neru Akita, pero solo llámame Akita, (N/A: Creo que su nombre es Akita, no su apellido) soy tu compañera de riñas, si deseas a alguien que le dé una paliza a una persona en particular, ¡Heme aquí! — dijo la joven rubia del moño ligeramente hacia el lado, dejando claro que disfrutaba golpear a sus pobres, en realidad desafortunadas víctimas.

Rin sonrió agradablemente, contagiando a los demás, a todos menos a Luka, quien ya se había retirado, pues, la Kaito, se había burlado de ella descaradamente. No sabía que tenía esa Rubia en especial, pero no le agradaba ni un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de "¡¿Por qué tú?!" espero les haya gustado *^* <strong>

**Sep, Kaito notó la manera en la que Luka se intentó burlar de Rin, y la ofendió a ella, no tanto a Lily, para que capten que la "Infantilidad" de Kaito es solo una faceta. **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los quiero muchisisissisisisiissisísimo! ¡Gracias por sus rewiews! *O* **

**¡Nos leemos! ... si desean. **

**P.D: ¿Qué piensan de esta Rin tímida?**


	4. Cap 3: Recuerdos

_(Flashback)_

— _¡Cállate! — gritaba con cólera, con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía cómo pudo hacerle eso. — ¡Yo te amo! ¡Entiéndelo! — dijo mientras el rubio que tenía en frente permanecía quieto, sin reacción alguna, le desesperaba, le dio una cachetada, lo más fuerte que pudo, para luego irse, azotando la puerta, no podía creerlo… ¿Cómo Len, su único amor, pudo romperle el corazón de esa manera? Aun así se quedó viendo la puerta, por leves instantes, esperando a que él saliera y se disculpara, que inventara una excusa para lo que acababa de pasar, que intentara recuperarla. Pero eso nunca pasó, ella no le importaba, ¿Cierto?_

_(Fin Flashback) _

— ¡Megpoid-chan! — gritó un joven de apellido Yamamoto, bastante nervioso, intentando mirarla a los ojos, ella lo evitaba fríamente, como solo una vez lo había hecho, algo le pasaba, estaba seguro… — Yo…— tembló de pies a cabeza, en verdad estaba listo esta vez. Suspiró, y, en un susurro pronunció: — Creo que me gustas— terminó con un hilillo de voz. Gumi estaba muy distraída, pensaba que lo de Luka ya había pasado, más los recuerdos le atormentaban… ¿Len hablando de ella? ¿En esos tiempos? ¡Imposible! ¡Él lo había prometido!

— Amm… está bien. — dijo sin escucharlo, ya quedando en un punto algo conforme, concluyendo que Rin probablemente había errado con la fecha, "Aunque… ella es muy buena recordando fechas, ¿No? ¡Megpoid Megumi! Deja de pensar en eso" se corrigió. Recapacitando y viendo a aquel "Amigo" -En realidad era solo un tipo que la seguía- quien se veía alegre, nervioso y bastante sonrojado, ella no entendía lo que había dicho, pero por su reacción debió ser algo importante. —Perdona… ¿Qué decías? — preguntó. La cara de Yamamoto de fue desfigurando hasta mostrar una decepcionada.

— ¡Na-nada! — dijo mientras movía sus brazos, y en un acto desesperado escapó corriendo como podía con sus cortas piernas.

— Ahhh~— dijo con un suspiro de reclamo, mientras rascaba su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en todo ese asunto, en dos clases más tenía examen, y bueno, el ramo completo dependía de esa nota.

Caminó arrastrando su bolso escolar, el cual pesaba demasiado por todos los libros que traía en esa ocasión, no podía evitar no pensarlo, su pecho dolía cada vez que lo recordaba, debía buscar algo bueno de todo, eso… y allí lo recordó: Ese día, en ese momento, descubrió a su mejor amiga.

_(Racconto -Flashback Largo-) _

_Había quedado mirando expectante la puerta… después de unos segundos, se rehusó a la idea y, con el poco orgullo que conservaba, caminó de forma rápida, soltando lágrimas abundantes. Un odio repentino y claramente superficial, clavó en ella, en esos momentos deseaba regresar y pegarle otra cachetada. Y es que, cómo ella, quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a esa persona que creía que le amaba, le había hecho tal cosa. ¿Acaso no le bastaba con ella? _

_Una aguda voz, muy similar a la de Len, pero no idéntica, llamaba su nombre. Volteó por inercia, encontrándose con esa chica que conocía, apenas por unas cuantas miradas y conversaciones cortantes, quien parecía odiarle con el alma. Pero no, ahora le llamaba, con una voz sutil y amigable, una voz reconfortante, que necesitaba en ese instante. Allí estaba, un pañuelo dispuesto a aguantar hasta el más fuerte de sus llantos. _

— _¡Hey Gumi! ¡Ven y dime que te pasa! — gritó mientras su voz se quebraba, allí notó aquellas ligeras lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, "Ella es algo extraña" pensaba "Esa actitud fuerte no combina con esas lágrimas". _

_Se acercó sin ningún motivo, y se sentó junto a ella a la orilla de la acera que había fuera de la casa de ambos chicos y sus padres. No podía entenderlo, ¿Por qué le llamaba si antes no se dignaba ni a hablarle? _

— _¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó de nuevo, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa triste, pero cálida. Aquella sonrisa transmitió tal confianza que no pudo evitar quebrarse y apoyándose en su hombro para llorar como pocas veces lo había hecho. Ella olía un aroma exquisito de naranjas, era cómodo estar allí. —Permíteme cambiar un poco mi pregunta: ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? — preguntó con un toque de humor rencoroso. _

— _¿También estás enojada con él? — no pudo evitar preguntar, ella lanzó un "Tsk" burlesco en respuesta, sonrió, sin dejar de llorar._

— _Y, vamos, desembucha linda — Gumi no entendía esa manera tan amable de tratarla, ya que nunca lo había hecho, pero, aun así, hubo una gran afinidad entre ambas, desde ese momento. _

— _No fue nada, solo tuvimos una discusión. — mentí, la peli-verde misma no entendía el motivo, pero lo más lógico sería suponer que no quería dejar mal a Len con nadie, que estúpida era. _

—_Ahhh… bueno, ese idiota no sabe hacer más que cometer errores. Tenle paciencia ¿Sí? — dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa, Gumi veía aquella bella sonrisa deslumbrante que le mostraba, más no dejaba de ser triste, podía hasta, llegar a sentir que la pena de ella era aún más grande que la suya propia. _

_Rin no sabía los motivos por los que Gumi se había enojado, tal vez si los hubiera sabido, nunca le hubiese pedid que lo perdonase. La joven adolecente no pudo negarse a esa petición, sentía que diría sí a cualquier cosa que la rubia le dijera, era como si se hubiera "Enamorado" de ella de alguna forma. _

— _¿Lo perdonarás? — dijo ya casi convenciéndola — Sé que es un idiota, pero es un buen tipo. — seguía con aquella sonrisa triste... _

_Gumi no sabía que responder, tal vez si no fuera por esa sonrisa nunca hubiera aceptado, Rin no sabía que era lo que Len había hecho, y no la culpaba, intentó convencerse, de que nunca ocurriría de nuevo. _

— _Solo si me cuentas que te pasa. — dijo levantando su cabeza y viéndola a los ojos, Rin no lloraba más sus ojos se volvían húmedos cuando lo pensaba. Más parecía dispuesta a todo en cuanto ella perdona a su hermano, y con esfuerzo, habló: _

— _No es algo malo, solo que… dejé un amor que me hacía daño, es todo, pero… es como si te arrancaran una parte viva, es como un cáncer, sí… es triste, mi amor es un cáncer dañino. Creo que… me duele dejarlo… pero ya lo he hecho, y creo que debo alegrarme por eso. Solo… siento nostalgia de ese amor que alguna vez, consideré lindo. — "Es por eso que sonríe y llora al mismo tiempo" concluyó Gumi, mientras la abrazaba. En tan poco tiempo abrió su corazón a una conocida, quien, en ese tan poco tiempo, se volvió una persona preciada… su mejor amiga. _

_._

_El convencerla de que lo perdonara fue algo egoísta en verdad, pues Rin lo hacía para intentar convencerse a sí misma de su decisión. Había decidido dejar de amarlo, y no podía evitar sentir que un gran peso se le iba de encima, pero un peso preciado, un peso que extrañaría… _

_El hacer que Gumi perdonara a su gemelo solo fue para confirmar todo, sus sentimientos. Esa fue su despedida, pues "Si amas algo… déjalo ir". Él amaba a esa chica que tenía en sus brazos, no podía hacer nada más que aquel acto de masoquismo para cambiar. _

_Gumi había regresado a su casa, seguramente para reconciliarse con él, cada paso le dolía, su corazón le rogaba que dejara de ver aquella escena tan desgarradora, más se forzaba a hacerlo, estaba cauterizando una herida, quemaba pero era necesario. _

_Después de un tiempo, con pasos dolorosos se acercó y entró a la casa, pudo ver a ambos besándose apasionadamente, sonrió de forma forzada solo para ella misma, y junto con eso… de pronto, el dolor desapareció, y una indiferencia se mostró frente a ella, sonrió con nostalgia, de pronto, podía sentir que ese amor prohibido había desaparecido totalmente, y por fin, solo lo sentía como un hermano. No dijo palabra, solo, de manera calmada, subió a su habitación._

_(Fin Racconto.) _

— Neeh, ¿Sabes Len? Van diciendo que el profe de física está bien pegado a tu hermana. — dijo un chico de tono burlesco, Akaito se llamaba. Len tenía pegada a Miki, la joven estaba algo sudada, y pues, con todo motivo. Len tenía orgullo, más se enojó ligeramente, era su hermana al fin y al cabo, y no le agradaba que fuera una chica más agregada a la lista del peli-azul. Además; ¡Ella era menor de edad!

— No me interesa, la verdad, que bien que pueda socializar con los chicos — sonrió falsamente mientras cambiaba de tema y le prestaba más atención a Miki. Solo eran celos de hermano, nada más, por lo que lo dejó ir.

.

— ¡Rin! ¡Yo pensaba que eras tímida todo el tiempo! — agregó Lily, mientras todos los demás reían bastante con las ocurrencias de la más joven.

— Al parecer Rin solo necesita estar en confianza. — dijo Miku con una sonrisa amable, mientras que, su compañera de vida, Neru, añadió algo más:

— Y que no la presionen — retó con la mirada a todos los presentes, en especial a Lily y Kaito, quienes era los que más "Les fallaba" el sistema nervioso en general, como ella decía. Rin asintió con una sonrisa también, ellos eran realmente amables.

— Emmm… Rin, ¿Te ha contado Kaito ya sobre la "Técnica" que habrá pronto en la escuela? — preguntó Miku con molesta, allí eran pocos maestros, y no le agradaba la idea de estar solo uno por clase.

— Pues sí, pero no tengo preferencias aún… sería ilógico, ¿No creen? — respondió, adelantándose a la siguiente pregunta, que de por sí era bastante tonta.

—Tienes razón… Aun así no hemos presentado a todos los maestros — dijo cambiando de tema — La verdad es que hoy han faltado, ya sabes, esta escuela es algo diferente y bueno… muchos se toman el primer día, ya que no se hace mucho… chipe libre por decirlo de una manera.

"¡¿Chipe libre?!" dijo pensando sorprendida, ella había perdido la mitad de las clases, así que podía que sus alumnos lo hayan interpretado de esa forma.

— Pero bueno, te explicaré un poco, linda— continuó Miku con una risita tierna — Neru es maestra de Lengua, Lily de Inglés, lo sé, parece idiota…

— ¡Oye! — reclamó la aludida.

— También está Kiyoteru, él es el maestro de historia. Ritsu de Artes, Mizki es maestra de Teatro, y… pues eso, no es demasiado, no somos muchos y la escuela no tiene muchos alumnos, pero eso no nos quita reputación, en absoluto.

— Que bien.. — dijo Rin, algo perdida… la campana sonó y todos se separaron, Rin miró aquel papel que le había entregado; "_Siguiente clase: Sala 16-B" _suspiró.

Sintió un golpe, de seguido cayó al piso, únicamente ella, y algunas carpetas… la verdad es que Rin era muy pequeña y menuda, tampoco no tiene mucha fuerza, y no pudo evitar caer. Miró con quien había chocado mientras se sobaba la cabeza...

— Te-te-te… — dijo en pequeña señal de reclamo, su rostro divisó que había chocado con Luka.

— ¡Nota por donde caminas! — le reprendió, Rin resopló, pues sí, estaba algo distraída.

— Lo siento… — dijo en un tono ido, mientras se paraba y caminaba ya más atenta, con un paso más lento. "Vaya día" pensó.

Que molesto sería excusarse por la ropa que llevaba puesta, se maldijo que distraerse hablando con sus compañeros de trabajo, debió de haber ido a casa a cambiarse ropa. ¡Ahora otro curso al cual dar mala impresión!

Caminó, tomando valentía ya al estar frente a la puerta y, la abrió…

0-0-0-0-0

**Ok, esto no es suspenso, solo que me dio flojera seguir escribiendo relleno xDDDDD**

**Emmm ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? ¡Yo bien! ;D **

**¡Gracias por leer! Y, lamento la tardanza, es que aparte de tener vacaciones, me he dedicado a comenzar una cuenta en Wattpad y pues, soy nueva e inexperta… bien, como no tengo lectores, me estoy promocionando: quien esté interesado, contácteme por privado… xDD ¡Es por buenas razones! Tengo conocidos que conocen (Valga la redundancia) mi cuenta en la vida real, y si llega a haber de alguna manera contacto con esta, quedo frita… ya saben, escribo incesto y aún estoy en la etapa que me avergüenzo de ello. **

**¡Pues todo! ¡Gracias por leer, por sus rewiews y favoritos! ¡Ya-ne!**


End file.
